U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,173 discloses a servo controlled trolling motor steering system that provides improved speed and steering control. The system includes apparatus for mounting the motor on a boat for rotation about an axis to effect steering of the boat. A foot pedal includes a base and a foot pad pivotally mounted to the base, the foot pad being pivotal by a user to command a desired steering direction. A membrane potentiometer senses rotational position of the motor to develop an electrical signal representative of the rotational position, the signal comprising a steering feedback signal. A second membrane potentiometer senses pivotal position of the foot pad relative to the base to develop an electrical signal representative of the pivotal position, the signal comprising a steering command signal. A steering control is mounted to the mounting apparatus for steering the trolling motor, including a servo driven gear set for rotating the trolling motor and an electrical control responsive to the steering command signal and the steering feedback signal for actuating the servo to rotate the trolling motor to steer the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,081 discloses a trolling motor system and method for controlling the trolling motor, including a microcontroller, a plurality of transducers, a steering motor, and an outboard motor. The user is allowed to input commands via a keypad and the selected mode of operation is displayed via an LCD screen. The microcontroller operates the transducer to transmit sonar signals and the return signals are received and processed accordingly. In the preferred embodiment, there are five transducers arranged in a manner such that the port (left side of the boat) and starboard (right side of the boat) sides as well as the bottom of the boat are scanned continuously. The microcontroller processes the signals according to the user-selected mode, determines the steering degree and the motor speed, transmits these values to the steering motor and position controller and the power drive and motor controller. In the preferred embodiment there are three automatic modes of operation: creek-tracking mode, depth-tracking mode, and shore-tracking mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,164 discloses a trolling motor having current based power management including: an electric motor; a motor controller having an output for providing voltage to the motor; and a current sensor for measuring the electrical current flowing through the motor. Upon determining that the trolling motor has been operating above its continuous duty limit for a predetermined period of time, the motor controller begins reducing the voltage output to the motor until reaching an acceptable output voltage. In another embodiment, the controller is operated in three distinct modes with three distinct sets of operating parameter, namely: a normal mode wherein the output is set to a commanded level; a current limit mode wherein the output is set to a safe, predetermined level; and a transitional mode wherein the output is incrementally changed from the predetermined level to the commanded level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,331 discloses a trolling motor having an integral sonar transducer including: a submerged motor housing; an electric motor housed in the housing; a sonar transducer housed in the housing; a motor controller having a pulse width modulated output and a shielded electrical cable connecting the sonar transducer to a sonar device. Noise from all sources (i.e., electrical noise from ground loops, radio frequency interference, and magnetic interference) is suppressed in the output signal of the transducer through a number of techniques. The electrical cable includes an outer shield connected to the chassis ground of the trolling motor; an inner shield connected to the circuit ground of the sonar device; and a pair of signal carrying conductors comprising a twisted pair. In addition, the resonant frequency of the transducer is selected such that it is not a harmonic of the operating frequency of the pulse width modulated output of the motor controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,446 discloses a DC motor having a motor housing and a motor controller housed within the motor housing. In a preferred embodiment the heat producing components of the motor controller are in thermal communication with the housing such that the majority of the heat produced by such components will be readily conducted to the environment in which the motor is operating. When incorporated into a trolling motor, the motor housing of the present invention will be submerged so that controller produced heat will be dissipated into the water in which the trolling motor is operated.
The above-noted patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.